


Beads

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: As Bofur leaves to reclaim Erebor, he makes sure you know just what you mean to him.





	Beads

Ever since the day you were forced to abandon your home of Erebor you dreamt of going back. The mountain was always somewhere in your thoughts, as it was for most of the dwarves who were forced to flee. When Thorin announced his plans to return, to retake the mountain from Smaug, you made up your mind to join the Company.

Thorin knew you could take care of yourself in any danger and he accepted your willingness to join. The rest of the Company followed suit, each accepting you and agreeing that it was fine for you to accompany them. The only member of the Company who had any objection to you joining was Bofur. His vote of no confused you.

Ever since you’d met the toymaker you’d been friends. His vote had astonished you but when pressed he’d give no reason. He claimed danger, claimed a few other excuses but you could tell he was faltering every time he spoke. Whatever the real reason he didn’t want you to join the Company he wouldn’t say.

As the date for your departure neared you continued your line of questioning with no changes. Instead you resorted in confronting Bombur, figuring that he had some insight on his brothers demeanor. Bombur was no help, but he did give you a few hints as to what was really going on in Bofur’s mind. The way he scrambled to cover up his words after he mentioned beads led you to understand that it wasn’t really danger that Bofur was worried about, it was you in general. The dwarf feared the worst, you had to put his mind at ease.

Walking swiftly to Bofur’s shop you didn’t bother waiting until he looked to speak.

“Bombur told me.”

His head shot up at that, confirming your suspicions.

“Is that why you don’t want me to go?” you questioned, already knowing the answer.

“I need to know you’ll be safe. You can take care of yourself I know but I need to know.”

“I’ll stay here Bofur. I’ll stay here and be safe but I need you to give me a reason. I need you to say it.”

But he didn’t say it, no he shook his head instead and reached into his pocket, grabbing something in his hand. Walking towards you he held out his hand letting you see the small beads in the middle of his palm. Courting beads. He looked at you, the unspoken question lingering. Turning your back to him you smiled to yourself.

“Braid my hair Bofur”

After he had finished braiding your hair you took his hand and squeezed it, leaving to go tell Thorin you would not be joining the journey. At his first glance of the courting braid in your hair he knew, telling you he wished you well and would see you when the mountain was reclaimed. 

The days went by quickly and the goodbye to Bofur was the hardest thing you’d ever had to say. His words to you made it all the more difficult.

“I’ll see you at the mountain. And when you get there, I’ll change this courting bead into a marriage bead”

He quickly kissed you before heading off. You wouldn’t see him again for weeks. 

Not being able to see him was torture, not being able to know if he was safe or if any of your friends were safe was agonizing. But then word came. Word of how Erebor had been one back and how the Company were all safe despite the battle. Each member of the Company had signed it, Bofur’s name right next to his brothers. You smiled when you saw it and ran to pack.

The journey back to Erebor was only a few days long but it felt like months. You and all the other dwarves continued to tell stories about your time at the Lonely Mountain, and you couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to return.

At the first sight of the mountain you took off running towards it with every other dwarf. Rushing inside you ran through the halls unable to find Bofur. Bombur was in the kitchen when you found him, hugging him before asking where his brother was and then running all the way to Bofur.

He wrapped his arms around you when he saw you. The both of you happy that you could finally be together without either of you leaving. Taking his hat you placed on your head before giving him a kiss. Breaking away he reached into his pocket and pulled out beads. Marriage beads this time, as promised.

“Braid my hair Bofur?” you asked, turning your back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
